1. Field
The invention is in the field of flexible connector assemblies having removable or permanently connectable ends, such as key chains and jewelry.
2. State of the Art
Devices which utilize a flexible band such as a length of cable the opposite ends of which connect together by means of ferrules or other such connectors have been used for many years. Such devices include key chains having a length of flexible cable with mating ferrules at opposite ends thereof which can be disconnected to add or subtract keys as well as reconnected for use. Multiple of such devices with the appropriate length of cable can be used to bind together loose leaf pages. Other such devices have ferrules which are permanently connected together.
An example of a device which has ferules which permanently connect together is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,457 (""457 patent) issued to this inventor, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The patent discloses a closed loop cable system primarily designed for preventing the theft of coats on display at retail stores by preventing a person from wearing the coat to subsequently walk out of the store wearing the coat. The system comprises a length of cable which is passed through at least one sleeve of the coat to form a loop. Opposite ends of the cable are provided with mating ferrules crimped thereto which ferrules are subsequently connected and crimped together using a special crimping tool. Upon sale of the coat the special tool has a cutter to cut the cable prior to departure of the customer with the coat. Such system does not allow multiple connection and disconnection cycles due to the crimping, such as needed for key chains, jewelry, and binder rings.
An example of a system which utilizes ferrules which are reconnectable in a linear fashion is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,855 (""855 patent) also issued to this inventor, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The patent discloses a flexible cable having a first ferrule crimped to one end thereof which includes an elongate, bullet shaped plug having a reduced diameter portion. A second ferrule crimped to the opposite end of the cable comprises a pair of tubular members, one having an inwardly disposed lip defining a socket and the other tubular member fitting inside the first tubular member with the end thereof spaced from the lip with a retaining ring disposed therein. When the plug is forced into the socket, the bullet shape thereof expands the retaining ring until the reduced diameter portion of the plug reaches the retaining ring wherein the retaining ring can contract to hold the plug in the socket.
An example of a system which utilizes ferrules which are reconnectable in a twisting or torsional fashion is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,768 (""768 patent) issued to B. E. Tudor, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The patent discloses a flexible, torsionally resilient cable having a first ferrule crimped to one end thereof terminates in a generally hollow end provided with an inwardly directed locking shoulder. A second ferrule crimped to the opposite end of the cable terminates in an enlarged semi-circular head adapted to be inserted within the generally hollow front connection portion past the locking shoulder and rotatably twisted against the torsional resiliency of the cable to lock.
An example of a system which utilizes machined connector halves which are reconnectable in a linear fashion is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,049 (""049 patent) issued to this inventor, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The connector includes elongate cylindrical mating male and female connector halves each having respective end bores into which opposite ends of a flexible cable are secured. The male connector half includes a generally cylindrical front plug with a radially-inwardly compressible lock ring of slightly larger uncompressed outer diameter than that of the plug. The plug closely fits into a mating cylindrical socket bore in the female connector half which radially compresses the lock ring during insertion of the plug therein. An annular lock ring groove inside the socket bore is configured to receive the outer portion of the lock ring which lock ring radially expands therein to removably retain the male and female connector halves together.
Various connectors are used on jewelry such as necklaces and bracelets. Such connectors typically comprise a pair of loops, one closeable and one not, affixed to opposite ends of a braided or twisted chain. The closeable loop comprises an inner solid cross-section C-shaped member with a tab affixed at an end thereof and an outer tubular cross-section C-shaped member inside of which the inner member slides. The members are biased by a small spring within the outer C-shaped member to a closed position wherein the two members form a closed loop. When the tab is pressed, the C-shaped members slide relative to one another to a position wherein the openings thereof align to allow the other closed loop to fit therein and be retained thereby upon release of the tab.
The invention is a flexible loop assembly comprising a connector, a flexible band, and a pair of locking mechanisms. The connector includes a first connector half having a front connection portion and a rear attachment portion. The connector further includes a second connector half having a front connection portion and a rear attachment portion. The front connection portions are releasibly or permanently interconnectable. The band includes a pair of end portions interconnected by a center portion. The end portions are retained to the respective rear attachment portions of the first and second connector halves using the respective locking mechanisms. When the front connection portions of the first and second connector halves are interconnected, a closed loop is formed such as for retaining keys or binding sheets of paper.
The rear attachment portions of the first and second connector halves and the end portions of the band preferably comprise mating pairs of end plugs and bores, the end plugs being insertable to closely fit within the respective bore. The bores are preferably disposed in the respective rear attachment portions of the first and second connector halves with the end plugs being the end portions of the band. The locking mechanism therein comprises an adhesive applied between the mating pairs of plugs and bores.
Preferably, at least one of the end plug and bore of each mating pair includes at least one annular groove. The adhesive applied between the mating pairs of plugs and bores then fills the the annular grooves hardening to form a solid lock ring. The annular groove, the adhesive, and the lock ring comprise the locking mechanism. Preferably both the end plugs and the bores of each mating pair of plugs and bores include at least one annular groove providing a lock ring with improved retaining. In such case, the annular grooves of each of mating pair are substantially radially-aligned such that adhesive applied between the mating pair fills the annular grooves hardening to form respective solid lock rings. The annular grooves, the adhesive, and the lock rings comprise the respective locking mechanisms.
The band can be made of a stranded cable having a rough stranded exterior. The adhesive is applied between the end portions of the flexible band and the respective mating bore filling the annular grooves and hardening to form a solid lock ring. The annular groove, the adhesive, the rough stranded exterior of the cable, and the lock ring comprise the locking mechanism. The cable can be covered by an outer jacket comprising a thin flexible plastic tube which closely fits over the cable.